Wilbur the second
by TheWeirdEmoGurl
Summary: Wilbur meets his end and Charlotte is in ruins. The title says the rest.  Henry Fussy is one of the Main characters.
1. Tragedy strikes

**(Ello my friends. Just to be clear. This is in the future. Henry and Fern are both around 15 or 16. It is spring. I Will add the next chapter if I get a few good reveiws ^^ Or atleast one so, read! Sorry the chapters abit short .)**

Fern and Henry Fussy walked hand in hand down the old dirt road towards her Uncle Zuckermans farm.

"Why must we visit that pig again, Fern?" Henry asked.

"Because, I raised him from a baby piglet, and I want to see him. He's old, Henry!" Fern replied.

Fern and Henry had been dating for a while now. It was a simple relationship. They where only teens, it was nothing serious, really. Fern and Henry walked up onto the porch and walked inside.

"Hi Uncle Zuckerman!" Fern said to her uncle.

"Well, Hello Fern! Nice seeing you here! Oh, how youve grown!" He replied. He gently patted her head. Henry smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Zuckerman." Henry said. nodded at him.

"Hello, Henry! You two been having fun this spring?" asked. Henry and Fern nodded.

"Lots! We went swimming at the creek with a few other friends just the other day!" Fern told him.

"I bet it was still pretty cold! Your still in school, so being able to play is worth alot." He replied. Henry stood there, listening to them talk. poured some lemonade and gave them a glass. Fern sipped her lemonade.

"Oh it was! And, yeah.." she said with an innocent smile.

"So what brings you kids here to an old farm?" Ferns uncle asked with a smile.

"Fern wanted to see Wilbur." Henry said. 's smile dissapeared. He looked down.

"Have you seen the newspaper, Fern..?" He asked. His voice was cold.

"No..Why? Uncle Zuckerman, whats wrong? Wheres Wilbur!" Fern said quickly. Her eyes darted around the room and she spotted a newspaper. Fern ran over and picked it up. She read the headline and instantly burst to tears.

"W-Wilburs..D-Dead? How! Uncle Z-Zuckerman, How! N-No! He's a-alive!" You could see mascara smear around her eyes and run down her cheeks with her tears. Henry was dieing seeing her this way. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, but she pushed him away.

"Fern..Now honey..Everything dies sometime..I will, Your parents will, Henr-" was cut off by Fern screaming at him.

"NO! YOUR LIEING! WHERES WILBUR!" Fern yelled at her Uncle. Before he could anwser she ran outside. Henry followed her outside.

"WILBUR!WHERE ARE YOU!" Fern sobbed. Henry grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an embrace. "Shh...Its okay...Fern.." Henry said. Fern shook her head and buried her face into his chest.

"No..He can't be..I love him!" Fern sobbed. She pushed away and jumped into Wilbur's old pigpen. All she found was his first place blue ribbon. Fern held it to her chest and sobbed harder.

Today couldn't be worse..


	2. Wilbur the Second

She searched around abit more and found a mother pig nursing piglets. There was a runt and she picked him up. He looked just like Wilbur! Fern ran inside with the runt.

"UNCLE ZUCKERMAN UNCLE ZUCKERMAN!" She cried. "What? What happened!" He yelled.

"Can I please keep the runt from your litter! Oh Please Uncle Zuckerman! He looks just like Wilbur!"

She held him out. thought for a moment. Fern's eyes where full of pleading. She really did want him. She'd take care of him just like she did with Wilbur.

"Oh..Alright, Fern.." He said after thinking. Ferns eyes lit up and she hugged the runt to her chest.

"Thank you so much, Uncle Zuckerman! Thank you thank you thank you!" Fern said. simply smiled.

"Go home, and feed him..I love you sweetheart. I will hopefully hear from you soon." he said. He kissed her forehead and shooed her out the door. Fern started to run.

"Fern! Where are you going?" Henry yelled to Fern as she ran away.

"Home! Im sorry! I gotta take care of Wilbur!" She ran all the way home. Henry just walked home to his house and let Fern be. Fern ran inside with the runt.

"Mama! Uncle Zuckerman let me have his runt!" Fern said as she showed her mother the new Wilbur. Fern ran out to the barn to show her father. Her mother hadn't enough time to even say one word.

"Daddy! Look! Uncle Zuckerman gave me his runt!" She held the runt up to her father.

"So he did...What about Wilbur?" Her father asked. Fern whimpered and looked down.

"H-He died this m-morning.." She said. Her eyes began to water. Her father hugged her.

"Im okay.." She told her father. He nodded.

"Good. We might still have that bottle in the kitchen in one of the cabinets so you can feed him." her father said. Fern nodded and ran into the house in search of the baby bottle. She found it in the cabinet to the left. She warmed some milk, and fitted the nipple on top. Fern held the piglet in her arms like she did when she fed Wilbur. How her eyes sparkled. Once he learned to suck, he enthusiasticly sucked down the milk. Then, Fern held him over her shoulder and gently patted his back. He was just like Wilbur. He was Wilbur the Second. When Wilbur had finished drinking his milk, Fern put the empty bottle into the sink and went to her room.

"Now, you just sit on my bed while I go find my old baby doll bed. Okay..?" Fern said slowley.

Wilbur seemed to nod. She sat him on her bed and she got into her closet and pulled the baby bed out. She sat it up beside her bed, folded up an old blanket and put it into the bed. Fern then sat Wilbur down in it. He lay down on the soft fabric. His eyes closed and Fern climbed into bed. She turned off her bedside lamp and fell asleep, thinking about her new baby Wilbur.


	3. Its over!

The next morning, Fern woke up early to feed the young runt. She warmed the milk, and bottle fed him like she did the night before and when she had Wilbur. He sucked down all of the milk. After she fed him, she decided to go tell Henry what had happened. She picked up Wilbur and sat him on her bed. She changed out of her nightgown into a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. Fern then wrapped the little runt in a baby blanket and walked outside.

"Your going to meet your daddy, Wilbur.." she softly whispered to the runt, giggling.

Fern walked slowley down the sidewalk, looking at the newly bloomed flowers and blossoming trees, the little runt nuzzled against her chest. It was still chilly out, but Fern felt wonderful. She felt like she had when she was just a young girl, saving the first Wilbur from from her father. Fern took the dirt road up to Henry's house. She walked up to his house, tiny clouds of dirt forming with every step she took and knocked on the door. Utter silence. Again, she knocked, this time abit harder. Henry opened the door. The first thing he noticed was the small runt in Ferns arms.

"What is that, Fern?" He said, sounding almost alarmed. Fern held Wilbur out.

"Its Wilbur. My uncle let me keep him, and I thought, maybe you'd like to see him." Fern said, smiling like a little girl.

Henry looked somewhat disgusted, and Fern could definently see it in his eyes.

"Fern..You have to let Wilbur go! Hes passed on, and theres nothing we can do about it. So lets just take the runt to the farm, where he can be put to use." Henry said calmly.

Fern shook her head, and slightly glared at Henry.

"I can't believe you'd say that, Henry! Wilbur is my runt. My baby. You just told me to give him away! I cant believe you! You know im taking this hard, your supposed to support me you stubborn ass!" Fern yelled.

Henry just shook his head.  
>"Fern, your the one being stubborn.." Henry said.<p>

He was only upsetting Fern more. Her eyes glowed with a growing hatred.

"If I cant have Wilbur then...then... Its over! There, I said it!" Fern said.

Henry's expression didnt change much. He seemed abit worried, but he tried to hide it.  
>"Now now..Fern. You'd be lost without me. I am the one that fought your fights, and has been helping you." He said softly.<p>

Ferns face looked disgusted.

"Well, watch me fight my own fights and care for myself, because, its. Over." Fern said, turning around and leaving Henry with a surprised expression. The runt hid his face in Ferns chest, wondering if he was the reason Fern was so sad. Tears feels from Ferns cheeks, and onto Wilburs back as they walked down the dirt road, and back to Ferns house.


End file.
